Wireless communication between electronic devices is widespread and has many applications. An electronic device may need to amplify a signal before transmitting the signal to another electronic device. Signal amplification may be accomplished using a power amplifier. A power amplifier may take energy from a power supply and control an output signal to match an input signal waveform, but with a larger amplitude. Electronic devices, such as mobile phones, may use complex modulation schemes that include both amplitude and phase variations. These complex modulation schemes may exhibit high peak to average power ratios. For example, modulation schemes, such as Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (W-CDMA) and High-speed Downlink Packet Access (HSDPA), may have peak to average ratios of 3-4 decibels (dB) and newer standards, such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) may have peak to average ratios of 7 or more dB. Such high peak to average ratios may cause a power amplifier's efficiency to suffer greatly.